


Taste of Working-Out

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gym AU, Gym Sex, Human AU, I mean it's just smut, I'm Going to Hell, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, Slightly rough, Smut, bvdn writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Written for the BVDN writing night. 6 challenges all roughly 300 words with a hidden theme, which was "Food." Now I did not guess it while I was writing, so my story doesn't have much to do with food, but it does have to do with tasting things.Pure SMUT. PWP to the max. Just an AU Bulma and Vegeta and a late-night encounter at the gym.





	Taste of Working-Out

**Taste of Working-Out**

 

 

 

**Delectable**

She’d always had good taste, well had an obsession with things that were considered too much for this world. She liked pretty dresses, fast cars, shiny jewelry, strong alcohol, and rich food. This flaw for decadence was what had her at the gym five days a week running on a treadmill like she was the final girl in a horror movie. Most women in her position would have taken up with a Barre or Hot Yoga, but nope, she was at a crappy, darkly lit gym in the distinctly worst district in town. Her horror movie analogy was fitting in more than one way because she knew she was being watched.

Depthless dark eyes followed her every beat of her footfalls, but the rhythm of his punches never faltered. It was like some pop song that you never learned the words to because you enjoyed the way it made your body rush when it came on.

Stomp. Strike. Stomp. Strike. Stomp. Strike.

Perfectly dangerous the cadance found its way into her very bones as she slowed her pace for her cool down. She needed five minutes, but she’d take seven. When she crossed the six-minute mark she heard a low grunt. A warning; too bad she never listened to those.

The sound of velcro ripping apart was music to her ears. _Impatient, huh?_ Good. She liked him riled up, maybe she should add another minute to this cool down.

She shut off the machine and strutted by her companion, almost but not touching him. Her mouth watered at the earthy scent. She liked things that weren’t good in excess and he was in a word delectable.

 

**Tiny Bite**

She barely made it out of the view of the public panned window when her front was pressed against the brick wall. Hot breath on the back of her neck, a heavy hand on her hip, while the other threaded her hair gripping it with enough pressure to elicit a gasp from her. There was a silent beat, her heart throbbing in her ears as he pressed himself completely against her pinning her mercilessly.

His teeth grazed the juncture of her shoulder slowly dragging along until he found her pulse point, nipping with intent. She attempted to rock back against him, but he didn’t allow it. Instead, he laved his tongue over her sensitized skin and worked his way up, until he caught her earlobe.

Hissing she attempted to move again, but it only caused a low chuckle to reverberate in her ear.

“Don’t be an asshole.” She hated how out of breath she sounded.

“Are you going to make me stop if I am?” He sounded so damn smug. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I _want_ you to let me fucking move.”

“No.” He kissed her neck. “I want you like this.” His hand slipped away from her hair and trailed a finger down her spine, then back up to the clasp of her bra.

“Just.” One eye-hook undone.  
“Like.” Two eye-hooks undone.  
“This.” Three eye-hooks undone.

**Guilty Pleasure**

“I like to watch you run. I like to watch you, watching me.” Both of his palms flatted over her back, sliding her bra open, but the straps caught on her arms. He ran his tongue over the ridges of her vertebrae. “But right now I want to watch you fall apart.”

“Fuck.” She rolled her head against the cool wall, legs shaking as he bumped them apart with his knee.

“That is the idea.” One had slipped into her shorts, while the other resumed its previous place on her hip. “The idea is to fuck. But first I want, what I want.”

She whined as his finger grazed her bare clit, but couldn’t keep the smirk off her face as he thrust against her ass. No underwear had been a good idea.

“Christ you are a vulgar thing.” He didn’t sound unhappy about it and he plunged two fingers inside of her, “You’re already wet. Did you get wet watching me tonight? Were you thinking this when you were running?”

“I was thinking about getting on my knees in the shower and sucking your cock.” She inclined her head back and grazed her lips over his cheek. “I was thinking about you hauling me up and fucking me against the wall until I scream out your name. But instead, I’m at your mercy. So whatever will you do with me?”

She grunted as suddenly his fingers were gone and her back hit the wall as he reversed her position. There would have been a loud complaint, but he dropped to his knees pulling her shorts down as he was on the way down.

With one leg over his shoulder, he dove fast first into her, licking and sucking like he hadn’t eaten in a damn week. Her fingers found their way into his dark hair, pulling him even closer as she rolled her body against his mouth.

_Fuck yes, this is what she wanted._

 

**Drizzle**

_God he was so good at this._

The first time they’d fucked it had been in his office after she couldn’t get the shower to work properly. One minute they were screaming about the fact that the shower only drizzling out water was not his problem and that she should find another damn gym and the next minute she was flat on her back on his hastily cleared off office desk getting her brains screwed out.

Amid getting dressed after, he grumbled that he’d fix the showers, but he didn’t want her in his office again. She agreed, but a week later he started working out when she was running and after eye-fucking him for twenty minutes she drug him into the showers with her. It did not surprise her that they worked much better then they had previously. After that it was an every Saturday night affair, he locked the gym when she came in at ten and they had the place to themselves. They did their respective workouts acting like the other didn’t exist, then after…After was this.

Her brain refocused on the present, when he further parted her legs, forcing two fingers inside her as he continued his assault. It was like striking a match in her body, the lightheaded feeling and uncontrollable quivering signaled how embarrassingly easy it was going to be to get her off tonight.

“I’m...I’m…” Her body rocked unconsciously and she might have lost her balance, but one overheated hand pressed against her lower stomach, keeping her upright against the wall. Her body was still spasming as her orgasm washed over her. He didn’t let up in the slightest until she yanked his hair. “Kiss me.”

He did kiss her, but he still didn’t get up off his knees and she squealed as his mouth ravaged her again.

“Damnit, you know what I meant.”

 

**Perfect Presentation**

He shucked his clothes as he rose to his feet, crowding her body with his, his cock hard against her flesh. The frantic intensity of their encounter momentarily suspended as he examined her face, brushing a lock of hair away from her sweaty face. He captured her in a kiss, hands roaming over her skin while she tried to hook her leg over his hip.

Before she had a chance to get too frustrated, he bumped their noses together. “I still want you against the wall.”

“I _am_ against the wall.” She smirked, as she successfully got her left leg over and sighed he grabbed her ass and hauled her up and straight onto his dick. She hissed, and dug her nails into his shoulders as he thrust up into her, “Isn’t this better? I’m a perfect presentation against the wall like this. You can see my tits, my face...Fuck.”

“I like your ass.”

“You like all of me.”

“Shut up.” He clamped a hand down on her hip and intensified his pace.

The brutality of the way he fucked was always in contrast with the way he made sure she never got actually hurt. The bruises on her hips were another story, he loved to leave those in his wake. She’d wear shorts that were low enough that he could see them during her runs. He did love to see his marks on her.

“Come on you can do better than that.” She egged him on, “What did your sparring partner wear you out tonight? Is this too much for you?”

He snarled into her hair and pulled out of her, roughly forcing against her wall, “Put your hands on the wall.”

She gleefully compiled and crying out his name as he wrapped one hand around her throat, giving just that perfect amount of pressure as he sunk back into her.

“This is a perfect presentation. You writhing in pleasure, saying my name.”

**Taste**

There was no more mercy as he ravaged her pussy, pulling out nearly completely then impaling her as deeply as their position allowed. His free hand groped her breasts, teasing her nipples until they ached. His guttural growl reverberated in her ear as he turned up her face, forcing them into a fervent kiss. “Still think I’m worn out?”

“You’re beginning to convince me otherwise.” She breathed heavily.

One of the things she loved about having sex with him, was how strong he was and how that allowed him to manhandle in all the right ways. His rough hands tightened on her hips as he yanked her, forcing her ass further out so he could get a better angle. He smacked her right ass cheek and she could hold back her startled yelp, “Shit fuck.”

Smack.

He hit just a little harder that time, “Like that, huh? A new mark on that porcelain skin of yours? Maybe I should leave enough of a mark, that you’ll think of me when you’re having brunch with your friends tomorrow.”

SMACK.

“Holy Fuck, Vegeta!”

“That’s a good girl. I’m gonna get you off, then I’m gonna  cum in your mouth.”

She let a pitiful whimper as she nodded, “Yeah, yeah… please I need to get off.”

He grinned; she didn’t need to see it, to know that he was grinning that vicious smile he got when he won. He pounded into her, fingers flexing against her clit until she climaxed with a strangled cry.

Her legs were trembling as she got down on her knees and put his cock in her mouth. She panted around, saliva dripping down her chin. Her own taste filled her mouth, as she worked him harder, his hands tightened in her hair. He was so close. She intensified her ministrations and he grunted as he came in her mouth.

He braced his hand against the wall, heaving for air as he looked down at her, letting out a strangled groan as she swallowed.

She motioned with her finger for him to join her on the floor and not surprisingly he complied. They sat on the floor for a few moments, catching their breaths, “I need a shower.” She cracked her neck. “Wanna join me?”

 


End file.
